Protective helmets are personal protective gear tested according to the application (for example, type of sport) of the appropriate CE/EN (or corresponding foreign) safety standard. In order to ensure that the protective helmets correspond without limitation to the respectively required safety standards, these helmets may not be altered on one's own account after they have been introduced into the market by the manufacturer.
Foreign components, decals, paint applications—may have a negative effect on the materials and construction and therefore may compromise safety. In order to fulfill the individual wants of users with respect to function and color, helmets are offered in a plurality of—substantially unchangeable—variants. A subsequent adaptation to the individual wants, in particular in respect to color and function, is not provided for.
Since in the last couple of years the want for fashionable appearance even when practicing sports has increased, there is also a significant want to be able to redesign a helmet visually because it is too costly to hold available several helmets for several “outfits”.
The current situation is also a problem for the retail market because many different helmet models must be ordered at the beginning of the season in sufficient quantities and lead to full storage facilities. A redesign of the helmets with respect to the currently fashionable color is however not possible so that the order entails a significant risk and moreover incurs significant costs in regard to stock-keeping.
Current helmet models moreover provide no option for a fast and safe attachment of functional elements, for example, insect protection or rain protection above the venting slots.
The object of the present invention resides in that a fastening system for decorative or functional elements for a helmet is to be proposed that enables a simple visual redesign of the helmets in that decorative or functional elements are attached in a simple and detachable way to the helmet.